In an automobile, sun visors are provided to shield driver and passenger from direct sunlight under conditions when the sun is at the horizon. Such conditions can compromise the driver's ability to discern objects in front of the car and will constitute a hazardous situation.
Hence, to shield the driver and passenger's vision path, the position of the sun visor is constrained to a band that is dictated by ergonomics. The visor is typically affixed at the point where the roof and front windscreen join and thus constraints position, size and placement of the sun visor.
In vehicle design, it would be desirable to extend the top of the windscreen above the driver and passenger heads to allow for a “panoramic” windscreen that would have the following advantages:                a) It would be unique and set the vehicle apart from competitors allowing for differentiated marketing.        b) Under certain driving conditions, the driver and passenger would experience a feeling of openness and additional visibility.        c) By having a larger windscreen, overall vehicle weight would be reduced.        d) It confers greater flexibility in vehicle styling.        e) The viewing angle for a driver would increase.        
However, as mentioned above, the roof and windscreen top, constrain the position of the sun visor. Another limitation of the “panoramic” windscreen is it potentially allows direct sunlight to impinge the vehicle cabin. This has adverse effect on the occupants, and cabin heating/cooling, which therefore needs to be addressed.
Thus, there is need in the art that overcomes these constraints or limitation by allowing the sun visor to be mounted directly to the windscreen and a sunshade that can be pulled into place and then retracted as and when needed.